Forever
by Tvisha
Summary: It's a summer evening and Sakura and Tomoyo are talking, or rather, tomoyo is trying to make her realize why she needs a guy in her life, but She is lost thinking about somebody.. A/U


**A/N: **Hi guys! This is my new one shot… hope you will enjoy it…

Just for the information, the protagonist is a Sakura and this is from her point of view, who is sitting with her friend but she is lost in her own thoughts…

"-" Tomoyo

'-' Sakura

-~~"L_ife goes on, not waiting for anybody to catch up or understand what happened and why"~~_

Wasn't it a day like this, she reminisced… yea, a day just like this… a clear summers' night…

"…. And you can't live like this, you know…."

How old was i? 6, or perhaps 7? Yea, she was about that age..

"…it's not fair…you have a long way to go… "

Aren't kids supposed to be innocent at that age? Probably… she was, but what about him? Who knows… maybe he was or maybe he wasn't… something she never would know… memories played in her mind, like a film without sound… the first time they met…

Flashback

_A young girl was chatting away, telling her mother stories from school, giggling at random things she found funny as her mother smiled tying her hair into two pigtails. A young boy stepped into the room._

"_hi" he said with a smile._

"_hello" she had replied with a smile of her own.._

"_who's he pumpkin?" her mother asked gently, glancing at the little boy._

"_I don't know" she answered innocently, shrugging her shoulders._

"_if you never wanted to remember, then why did we become friends"_

"_O"_

"_hi sweetheart, whats your name?" her mother interfered._

That was her first memory of him and it hadn't taken long for them to stick to each other like glue, major factor being that they were the only same age kids in the neighborhood; the others were all in middle or high schools… be it rain or sunshine, nothing would stop them from frolicking around, making their own silly games…

He would come to her classroom everyday during lunch, and she would gladly go with him, abandoning her snickering girlfriends behind and they would spend their time walking around campus, talking, his arm round her shoulders… no amount of her complaining sibling would stop her from spending her lunch breaks any other way…

They were playing outside, at the rooftop, jumping from her home to his, when he got that 'brilliant' idea. He took her hand and urged her to cross his home to the next one, which was still in the process of being constructed. So he told her to stay behind so the children playing on the road couldn't see them or they would be in trouble… and it began… she would do whatever he would say, for he was her friend… it went on for quite a few days, when he got bored, so they stopped…

Sometime later, they were in her room, her sister was there too when another idea popped into his head… he was on top and went ahead with his plan… it was funny he thought, and so did her sister and she left leaving them alone… somehow, she din't feel right… she had felt awkward, but she laughed along with him, for she din't know what he did… it was harmless, she thought and she couldn't say no to her only friend, could she… she was naïve, not knowing what was going on…

They separated after a year because of their dads' jobs… she'd cried a lot, for she never got a chance to say goodbye to him…

It was years later when they found each other… and even more time went by when they exchanged numbers… they were both busy applying to different colleges and giving exams which would shape their life later on… she was beyond happy, for she had found him… she was giddy as she waited for his texts each day… nobody knew, that she had been waiting for him all along… she never felt the need to have another guy, for he was already in her heart, since the day he first came to her house… how many years had passed, 10 or maybe more, but that did not seem to hinder what she felt for him… like every girl, she had dreamt of having a family someday, and she could only see him with her, living her fairytale life with him… it was her secret… her beautiful secret… even after years of not seeing him, she had created an image of how he would look, how they would look… hours would go by but her dreams never ended… she lived in her dreams, dreams were her reality, where she could be with him… any day, any time, any way she wanted… there, distance couldn't keep them apart…

She never minded, all the awkward texts he would send her, looked past what was right in front of her… Sure they were older, sure they were more mature, but she was naïve as ever… she had failed to realize the sick game that was being played, and when she realized, it was too late… yes she was angry, yes she felt sick to her stomach, and yes couldn't believe that he could do something so low…but could she stay mad at him for long? No, never… she had realized later, that she was no more than a friend to him, she couldn't help but smile, accepting it…

She had helped him get the girl he had liked, hiding from her parents and talking late into the night, giving him ideas and discussing their plans… encouraging him, cheering for him to move ahead… her heart had overpowered her mind, with helping him… trying to move on, she found somebody… for some time, she made herself believe that she loved him and he had loved her… he turned out to be Mr wrong… had she cried, when she stumbled upon the truth? Definitely, but twice… as unbelievable as it may sound… but it was the same… she had let him do what he had wanted, not knowing that it would make her feel dirty later on… she had, yet again walked on the same path…

Musing over everything, had made her grasp many things… maybe, she had tried to find him in the other person… maybe she had just tried to get over him and went with the first guy that came along… He would always occupy that space she had reserved only for him, whether he realized that or not… he would always have that magic spell over her, enchanting her… she now comprehended very well, things that happened with her, with him… who was she to blame, she could have ended it, stopped him, but she let him continue to trample over her, and maybe she always will…

"…that's why you need a guy in your life. how will you survive?...are you even listening to me girl!"

She was jolted awake from her train of thoughts by her best friend… it took her a couple of seconds to make out that they were sitting on the grass, alone in the park in the company of mosquitoes… all that her friend received was a grin…

"I have been talking for so long, and you did even hear a thing! I'm trying to put some sense into you!"

'I know'

'And I don't need a guy in my life to make it complete… I have you and it's all that matters' she smiled..

"why do you have to be so hardheaded" her friend complained.

I will survive, like I have till now; she answered in her mind… He will forever be in my heart...

'because I have friends like you'

The bickering between the two friends continued as the evening rolled into night…

**A/N: ** How'd you find it? Good? Bad? Okay? Drop a review.. and if find it confusing, just PM me, and I'll be happy to answer your queries…


End file.
